Też się denerwujesz?
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie, część 2 serii "Zdenerwowany". Draco niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrywa, że nie chce takiego zakończenia tej historii. Postanawia więc obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść – czyżby wpadł we własne sidła? Ostrzeżenia: slash, treści dla dorosłych!


TEŻ SIĘ DENERWUJESZ?

Cheryl Dyson

**Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone.**

**Tytuł**** oryginału****: ****Nervous, Too  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Też się denerwujesz?**  
**Autor****: **Cheryl Dyson**  
Tłumacz:** Nerejda**  
Link do oryginału:** .net/s/3574624/1/Nervous_Too**  
Fandom****:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek****:** romans, przygodowy  
**Rating****:** NC-17  
**Ostrzeżenia****: **slash, erotyka  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** DM&HP  
**Liczba** **słó****w****:** 6 027  
**Liczba** **rozdziałó****w****:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **jaki kanon?**  
Beta****:** Aileen_ana, Tyczka**  
Prequel:** Też się denerwujesz?**  
Sequel:** Po trzykroć zdenerwowany  
**Podsumowanie****:** Draco niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrywa, że nie chce takiego zakończenia tej historii. Postanawia więc obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść – czyżby wpadł we własne sidła?**  
Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

Miłego czytania.

.......................................

Draco wyczuł drżenie, jakie przebiegło przez ciało Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko z podniecającym uczuciem władzy. Inni Śmierciożercy torturowali go przez całą noc, ale tylko jemu udało się pokonać wspaniałego Gryfona. A wszystko dzięki delikatnej pieszczocie rąk, warg i języka.

Draco był skłonny przypuszczać, że Potter nienawidzi go teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Ponownie naparł biodrami na Harry'ego, przypierając go do filaru. Potter był nagi, przykuty łańcuchami do ogromnej kolumny w lochach porzuconego szkockiego zamku, a on, Draco, całkowicie ubrany, co nie przeszkadzało mu wyczuć każdego drżenia przebiegającego przez ciało Pottera.

Przylgnął wargami do szyi Harry'ego i wplótł palce w gęste, czarne włosy. Na razie zmusił go do jednego słowa. Teraz pora na coś trudniejszego.

– Powiedz, że mnie pragniesz, Potter – wyszeptał Draco i musnął językiem miękką skórę od obojczyka do ucha. Harry zadrżał.

– Nie – powiedział wyzywająco. Draco uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i chwycił zębami jego ucho. Wysunął jedną dłoń z włosów i zaczął przesuwać ją po ciele Pottera, przez ramiona, klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Złapał za członek i bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał okrzyk, który został stłumiony, zanim zdążył zdradzić Gryfona.

– Czyż to nie oczywiste, Potter? – zapytał łagodnie, kciukiem gładząc twardy trzon i sunąc delikatnie po całej długości. – Przyznaj to.

– Nie – westchnął Harry, tłumiąc jęknięcie.

– Tak bardzo uparty – mruknął Draco; jego dłoń cały czas gładziła miękką skórę. – Powiedz.

Harry wysapał coś, co zabrzmiało jak szloch.

– Pragnę cię – szepnął ochryple. Draco zamarł. Oczekiwał dreszczu zwycięstwa, które miało towarzyszyć tym słowom; nie spodziewał się pragnienia, gwałtownego niczym pchnięcie mieczem. Na chwilę stracił oddech.

Nagle gra się skończyła.

Draco puścił Harry'ego i cofnął się, wstrząśnięty. Policzki Pottera były zarumienione, a oczy mocno zamknięte. Nadgarstki, skute łańcuchami, miał tak poranione, że przyczyna takiego stanu rzeczy mogła być tylko jedna – rozpaczliwa chęć uwolnienia. Draco z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że każdy ruch wzmaga krwawienie.

– Nie rób tego – poprosił cicho i nagle zielone oczy otworzyły się, piorunując go wzrokiem. Wargi Harry'ego wygięły się w drwiący uśmieszek, gdy zobaczył, co zwróciło uwagę Dracona.

– Zmartwił cię widok krwi, Malfoy? Ironia, której nie dostrzega twój pokręcony umysł. Przecież cholernie dobrze wiesz, że oni tną głębiej niż te pieprzone łańcuchy.

Harry drgnął gniewnie, a czerwona plama pod kajdanami powiększyła się.

Draco poczerwieniał pod wpływem dziwnego połączenia gniewu i wstydu. Przyszedł, chcąc pokonać potężnego Pottera – dlaczego, do diabła, powinien żałować swojego sukcesu? Słabość Harry'ego wydawała się chwilowa. Teraz Potter płonął dobrze znaną gryfońską wściekłością.

– Dlaczego nie wyjdziesz z tego piekła, Malfoy? Idź na górę i czekaj razem z innymi pozbawionymi charakteru mętami na powrót swojego mistrza! Jestem pewien, że zapewni ci miejsce we właściwym rzędzie, żebyś miał lepszą zabawę! – łańcuch zabrzęczał, gdy Harry ruszył się gwałtownie. – I lepiej przygotuj się na większe piekło niż te tutaj, bo wątpię, czy Voldemort skorzysta z prostej _Avada Kedavry_, skoro tak ładnie przygotowano mnie na jego przybycie.

Draco wiedział, że każde słowo, wszystko, co wykrzyczał Harry, w którego żyłach nadal krążyło veritaserum, to prawda. Obgryzając paznokcie, myślał. Nagle nadciągająca klęska Pottera wydała mu się czymś niewłaściwym. Zawsze był w jego życiu stałym punktem… Co z nim będzie, gdy jego nemezis zginie?

Obrzucił Harry'ego zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Slytherinie, ten Gryfon okropnie go wkurzał. Od początku był przebrzydłym cierniem jego życia. Nawet teraz, nagi, skuty łańcuchem i upokorzony, wciąż emanował tą cholerną pewnością siebie. Zielone oczy płonęły wściekłością spod strzechy wiecznie nieporządnych ciemnych włosów. Ta cholernie niechlujna czupryna. Draco chciał jeszcze raz zanurzyć w niej dłonie. Ich miękkość go zdumiewała – były niemal równie miękkie jak jego włosy, tyle że gęstsze i z kuszącymi kosmykami opadającymi na kark.

Draco przeklął w duchu. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie cierpiał Gryfona, Potter był cholernie pociągający i myśl o jego skatowanym ciele wydawała się obrzydliwa. Tak samo Quiddditch – doskonałość zmiażdżona i rozbita z powodu szalonej ideologii jakiegoś wariata, który bał się śmierci? Potter uniósł jeszcze wyżej brodę i patrzył na niego zwężonymi oczami.

Malfoy warknął i przysunął się do Harry'ego. Przylgnął do niego, rozbawiony sposobem, w jaki ciało Pottera zesztywniało i nagłym oddechem zareagowało na bliskość. O, on naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidzi, jak Draco go dotyka. Malfoy uśmiechnął się i ulegając podszeptom swoich wcześniejszych myśli, wsunął dłonie w ciemne włosy. Przesunął nimi w bezlitosnej pieszczocie i napotkał spojrzeniem wzrok Pottera.

– Nie jestem gotowy na twoją śmierć, Potter – przyznał się Draco. Harry milczał. Malfoy miękkim gestem odgarnął mu włosy za ucho. – To po prostu nie w porządku, wiesz? – spokojnie kontynuował. – Jesteś mój, nie jego. Uczyniłem cię tym, kim teraz jesteś. Nie on. _Ja_. Nauczyłem cię latać. Udzieliłem ci lekcji, jak być ode mnie lepszym. Deptałem ci po piętach. Udaremniałem każdy twój plan, zawsze o krok za tobą. Nie Voldemort ze swoimi głupimi, zawiłymi planami i śmiesznymi intrygami. Obserwowałem cię i byłem zawsze, w każdym momencie, niczym twój cień. Nauczyłem cię ostrożności i nieufności. To ja przyczyniłem się do tego, że jesteś teraz wystarczająco silny, by stanąć o własnych siłach i patrzeć śmierci prosto w twarz. Do diabła, on nie ma do tego prawa, ponieważ to jedynie ja żyłem dla ciebie i z tobą, Potter. Jesteś _mój _i nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Z każdym wypowiedzianym przez Dracona słowem oczy Harry'ego otwierały się coraz szerzej.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

– Mam na myśli to, że pomogę ci się stąd wydostać. Ale pod kilkoma warunkami.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się podejrzliwie i Draco poczuł dziwny przypływ dumy. Tak, doskonale nauczył go nigdy nie ufać Ślizgonom.

– Moje szanse wydają się jeszcze mniejsze niż przed chwilą – przyznał Harry. – Jakie warunki?

– Po pierwsze – robisz dokładnie to, co mówię. Bez żadnych dyskusji. Jeśli mamy wyjść z tego żywi, to zajmę się precyzyjną koordynacją i perfekcyjnym planowaniem. Ślizgońskim planowaniem – uściślił Draco.

– Zgoda – potulnie zgodził się Harry.

– Po drugie – składasz Przysięgę Wieczystą, że będziesz wobec mnie lojalny. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz ani nie pozwolisz na moją krzywdę, jeśli będziesz mógł temu zapobiec.

Potter wyglądał na ogłuszonego, zgodnie z planem. Draco prosił o wiele. Do diabła, on żądał _wszystkiego_. Potter tylko jeszcze tym nie wie.

– Kto będzie Gwarantem? – zapytał Harry.

– Na razie wystarczy twoje słowo. Później załatwimy to oficjalnie – powiedział Draco, wiedząc, że mógłby wziąć gryfoński honor i udać się z nim do banku, by wymienić go na złoto. Harry łyknął to.

– Przysięgam.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

– I nim wyjdziesz z tego zamku, pozwolisz mi się ze sobą kochać.

Zbolałe oblicze Harry'ego wyraźnie świadczyło, że ten warunek przebił wszystkie inne. Draco niemal roześmiał się głośno. Mały idiota powinien być bardziej zaniepokojony przyrzeczeniami, które właśnie złożył.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry, przerażony.

– Nazwijmy to przypieczętowaniem naszej umowy – lekko rzucił Draco. _Zaznaczam moją własność_, przyznał się przed sobą. – Ponadto, skoro już wyznałeś, że mnie pragniesz, to wątpię, czy będziesz uważać te doświadczenia za aż takie złe. I, jak sam to stwierdziłeś, jesteś w rozpaczliwej sytuacji.

– Jesteś niewyobrażalnie zły.

– Tak, tak, moja nienawiść do ciebie nie zna granic – skwitował znudzonym tonem Draco, przeciągając samogłoski. – Więc jak będzie?

– Boże, czuję się, jakbym sprzedawał duszę diabłu.

Draco uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– Dziękuję, Potter. Bardzo mi pochlebiasz. Teraz mów: „Obiecuję".

– Obiecuję – powtórzył pokonany Harry. Draco poczuł, jakby właśnie wydobył zakopany skarb.

Draco cofnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Wyszeptał zaklęcie otwierające kajdany na nadgarstkach Pottera i zaskoczony ledwie złapał osuwającego się Harry'ego.

– Mogłeś najpierw uwolnić moje kostki – poniewczasie zasugerował Potter. Draco objął go i przesunął różdżkę na niższe łańcuchy, które po chwili puściły. Bezwolne ciało Harry'ego zaciążyło mu w ramionach.

– Moje ręce… chyba straciłem w nich władzę – stwierdził Potter. – I wcale nie czuję palców.

Nic dziwnego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że były skrępowane całą noc nad jego głową. Draco opuścił go na ziemię.

– Poczekaj. Zobaczę, czy nie zostawili gdzieś twoich rzeczy.

Na solidnym, brzydkim stoliku znajdującym się w kącie pomieszczenia leżała skórzana torba. Draco pogrzebał w niej chwilę, nieuważnie przerzucając odzież i jakieś jedzenie. Nagle coś wpadło mu w oko i gdy uświadomił sobie, co takiego zwróciło jego uwagę, jęknął.

– Salazarze! To wstyd nazywać się śmierciożercą – wymamrotał i wyciągnął pelerynę–niewidkę z torby. Crabbe (albo Goyle) pewnie ją przeszukiwał i nie uznał za stosowne nikogo poinformować o swoim znalezisku, uznając, że nie ma żadnej wartości. Draco miał niesamowite szczęście. Okulary Pottera leżały na stole.

Różdżka Harry'ego oczywiście została zabrana i teraz leżała gdzieś w posiadłości Lucjusza Malfoya. Potter próbował rozmasować sobie stopy, chcąc przywrócić prawidłowe krążenie w nogach.

– Mam szczęście, że te _pozbawione charakteru męty_ to idioci – wyznał mu Draco. Włożył Potterowi okulary na nos z lekką ulgą, że przystojna twarz znów została oszpecona okrągłymi szkłami. Nie, żeby to robiło jakąś wielką różnicę. Podał Harry'emu spodnie, które ten bezskutecznie szarpał, próbując na siebie wciągnąć. Malfoy westchnął, zirytowany i pomógł mu w tym, w duchu przyznając, że cieszy się z rumieńców na jego twarzy.

Chwyciwszy zimną dłoń Harry'ego, pocierał ją energicznie. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką.

– Ok. Czas jest po naszej stronie – dziarsko oświadczył Draco. – Nie mówiłem, jak długo będę na dole. Na szczęście ojciec i ja jesteśmy jedynymi rannymi ptaszkami w zamku i myślę, że przez najbliższy czas nie będzie chciał mnie sprawdzać.

Draco przykrył ich obu peleryną–niewidką, która ledwie zakryła im kolana. Szybko zdjął buty i uniósł je do góry.

– Jeśli kogoś zobaczymy, kucamy i modlimy się, by ta cholerna rzecz zakryła nas dokładnie – co powiedziawszy, Draco objął w pasie półnagiego Pottera i skierował go w stronę drzwi. Ciemny korytarz i klatka schodowa były opuszczone niczym wieża z bajek.

Komplikacje pojawiły się, gdy zbliżyli się do kuchni – jedynego pomieszczenia, które niemal zawsze było zajęte. Draco i Harry skradali się cicho do drzwi. Malfoy zajrzał do środka. Przy dużym stole siedziała ogromna postać, na szczęście odwrócona do nich plecami. Avery.

Draco ponaglił cicho Pottera i wskazał mu kolejne drzwi. Bose stopy Harry'ego nie robiły żadnego hałasu, gdy ostrożnie zmierzali w stronę dawno nieużywanych pokoi, które kiedyś służyły do ćwiczeń, a gdzie obecnie znajdowała się tymczasowa sypialnia Dracona. Pomieszczenie było maleńkie i skromne, bo lepsze pokoje na górze pozajmowali inni śmierciożercy. Zaś Draco wolałby raczej żyć w brudzie i nędzy, niż dzielić z kimkolwiek sypialnię.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, oparł się o drzwi i zdjął z nich pelerynę. Zamknął drzwi kluczykiem, a później dla pewności rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie.

– Teraz pora na zabawniejszą część – mruknął oschle Draco i uśmiechnął się, gdy zielone oczy Pottera skierowały się na łóżko z wyrazem skrajnego przerażenia, całkiem nieodpowiedniego dla Gryfona.

– Zabawną dla ciebie – wyjaśnił Draco. – Rzuć na mnie _Obliviate_.

– Co takiego? – zapytał zdumiony Harry.

– Rzecz jasna nie na stałe – Draco przemyślał szybko swój plan, a następnie biorąc głęboki oddech i zdając sobie sprawę, że to może być najgłupsza rzecz w jego życiu, zaczął wprowadzać go w czyn.

Oddał swoją różdżkę Harry'emu.

Potter przypatrywał się czarnemu kawałkowi głogu, zaciskając szczękę. To byłoby bardzo łatwe, Draco wiedział o tym. _Przeklnij mnie i uciekaj, Potter_, myślał. _Olej przyrzeczenie i zapomnij o mnie. Ucieknij._

Harry usiadł na łóżku.

– Wygodniej będzie na łóżku. To może zająć chwilę – wyjaśnił.

Draco powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi i dołączył do Harry'ego. Pierwsza przeszkoda za nimi. Teraz pozostało tylko pozwolić Potterowi na dostęp do swoich wspomnień i umysłu. Dłoń Harry'ego łagodnie musnęła skroń Draco.

– W porządku… pogrążysz się w białym świetle…

Mówił cichym głosem, a świadomość Dracona powoli odpływała.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości, w której Potter wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Draco poderwał się chwiejnie do góry i powrócił myślami do wspomnień z dzisiejszego poranka. Wyglądało na to, że były nietknięte.

– Nie czuję żadnej różnicy. No i wszystko pamiętam. – W jego głosie brzęczały oskarżycielskie nuty.

– Użyłem słowa-klucza – wyjaśnił Harry. Wyczarował pióro i poszarpany kawałek pergaminu, i używając różdżki Dracona ze swobodną poufałością, nagryzmolił coś na nim, a potem podał Draconowi. Sezon Quidditcha. _Blatch._ – Wątpię, czy jacyś śmierciożercy rzucą je podczas rozmowy. Blokada zostanie zdjęta, gdy zobaczysz moją twarz – na wypadek, gdybyś wolał mnie przekląć niż wydobyć jakieś informacje. Chcesz wypróbować?

– Ile czasu to zajęło?

– Gdzieś około piętnastu minut.

Draco potrząsnął głową i wstał.

– Nie mam czasu. Muszę już wracać. Mamy szczęście, że jeszcze nikogo nie zaalarmowaliśmy. Połóż się na łóżku, a ja przykryję cię peleryną. Możesz odpocząć, jak mnie nie będzie.

Harry powstrzymał się od pożyczenia sobie poduszki. Nie wolno było zostawić równie oczywistych śladów czyjejś obecności.

– Idź spać. Nie wiem, ile to zajmie.

Rzucił na niego jeszcze zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby Potter chciał się wymknąć, jak tylko on wyjdzie, czy też śpiąc, będzie się wiercił i zerwie z siebie pelerynę, zaklęcie mu w tym przeszkodzi.

Teraz trudniejsza część. Draco bezszelestnie przemknął przez korytarz i zszedł w dół, wdzięczny za wrodzoną grację, która pozwoliła mu poruszać się cicho.

Wrócił do lochu, gdzie wcześniej przebywał Potter i szybko wsunął buty. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech i wmówiwszy sobie, że Harry Potter jako posłuszny niewolnik jest całkowicie wart wszystkich kłopotów, Draco rzucił zaklęcie oszałamiające na filar i krzyknął słowo podane przez Pottera. Czerwony promień odbił się od marmuru i uderzył go z pełną mocą.

* * *

Ktoś poklepywał go po policzku. Draco odepchnął czyjeś dłonie, zirytowany.

– Draco, obudź się!

Głos Goyle'a. Draco niechętnie uchylił powieki. Kurwa, jego głowa! I co do diabła robił na podłodze? Uniósł się trochę.

– Potter zniknął! – powiedział Goyle i nagle Draco przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. W lochach, torturując Pottera. Poderwał się na nogi, zły i spojrzał na puste łańcuchy przytwierdzone do filara. Pamiętał Cruciatusa rzuconego na Pottera… i nic więcej.

– Co we mnie uderzyło? – zapytał.

– Nie wiem. Coś mocnego, prawdopodobnie. Może Potter?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– To nie mógł być on. Związany i pod klątwą Cruciatusa nie mógłby.

Draco zauważył swoją różdżkę na ziemi i podniósł ją, nieco zaskoczony faktem, że Potter nie zabrał jej ze sobą.

– To musiał być ktoś z Zakonu. Jak udało im się go znaleźć?

– Pieprzyć to. Ważniejsze pytanie brzmi: jakim cudem weszli i wyszli niezauważeni? Cholera, Lucjusz urwie mi za to głowę.

– _Tobie_? Ja byłem tu sam jeden, torturując Pottera i nie widziałem _niczego_.

– Gniew Lucjusza jest niczym w porównaniu z wściekłością Czarnego Pana.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie w nieukrywanym przerażeniu.

– Nic nas nie uratuje. Idę powiadomić o wszystkim ojca – zdecydował Draco, westchnąwszy. Goyle nie ukrywał ulgi.

Draco wrócił do swojego pokoju i oparł się o framugę, gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły. Głowa bolała go jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem, zupełnie jakby nundu obgryzało mu czaszkę. Nikt nie potrafił tak wypatroszyć człowieka jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Wszystko bez podnoszenia głosu, tylko ten syczący szept. Draco liczył, że i on kiedyś odziedziczy ten talent.

Teraz miał ochotę leżeć i gapić się w sufit, przekonując samego siebie, iż zniknięcie Pottera nie było jego winą. I mając nadzieję, że uda mu się o tym przekonać Czarnego Pana, gdy ten wreszcie przybędzie.

Draco oderwał się od drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko, by chwilę potem poderwać się na równe nogi z okrzykiem: ,,Co do diabła?''. Niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i napotkał niekształtne ciało stałe. Niewidoczne. Pokaleczone palce wsunęły się pod miękki materiał i Draco zerwał go jednym spokojnym ruchem.

Wstrząśnięty wpatrywał się w leżące obok ciało, wreszcie odkryte. Dżinsy, naga pierś, czarne włosy… Salazarze! Toż to Harry Potter! Gdy obrzucił poruszonym spojrzeniem uśpioną twarz, bariery w jego pamięci znikły.

_Cholera jasna_… Draco ułożył się na łóżku i przyswajał sobie utracone wspomnienia. Do diabła, Potter wykonał doskonałą robotę. Jak na mało rozgarniętego ucznia, rzecz jasna. Tym razem się przyłożył.

Draco stuknął Pottera końcem różdżki, odwołując Pełne Porażenie Ciała, ale Potter nawet nie drgnął. Musiał być wykończony. Draco zasłonił peleryną śpiącego bohatera i udał się na dół po coś do jedzenia. Głód mu nie doskwierał, ale podejrzewał, że Potterowi to i owszem będzie, jak się obudzi. W kuchni nikogo nie było, ponieważ wszyscy śmierciożercy przeszukiwali zamek od góry do dołu, próbując ustalić, w jaki sposób złoty chłopiec im się wymknął. Draco był oburzony i zły tak samo jak inni, a jednocześnie czuł się trochę zdezorientowany, bo znał prawdę. Jakby w jego ciele zadomowiły się dwie różne osoby.

Na szczęście, złość szybko została złagodzona przez radosną myśl, że Wybawca ma u niego wieczny dług. To było warte każdej ze słownych napaści Lucjusza Malfoya.

Prawdę mówiąc, jego ojciec pewnie pękłby z dumy, gdyby dowiedział się o potajemnej umowie Dracona. Czyż nie uczył go, jak manipulować innymi od chwili, gdy jego syn nauczył się chodzić?

Draco założył podwójne zabezpieczenia na drzwi i umieścił tacę pełną jedzenia na nocnym stoliku, zdjął koszulę i położył się koło Pottera. Łóżko nie zaliczało się do dużych; we dwóch ledwie się mieścili. Ponownie odsłonił nagą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Nieświadomie wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął miękkich kosmyków pod wgłębieniem szyi Pottera. Harry westchnął przez sen i przesunął rękę; jego palce intuicyjnie zsunęły się na przeponę Dracona i tam się zatrzymały, wciąż dotykając skóry. Malfoy zastanawiał się, dlaczego nagle ma takie trudności w oddychaniu.

Zignorował jego dłoń i położył własną na ramieniu Pottera. Wciąż leżał i przypatrywał się uśpionemu Wybawcy.

Ogłuszające łomotanie w drzwi obudziło ich obu. Draco z trudem otworzył oczy i zaskoczeniem napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie zielonych oczu Pottera, którego twarz znajdowała się tak blisko, że dzielili te same powietrze.

– Draco! – wrzeszczał głos za drzwiami.

Poderwał się szybko do góry.

– Już wstałem, Goyle! – powiedział głośno.

– Czarny Pan już tu jest. On… życzy sobie twojej obecności.

– W porządku. Już idę.

Draco ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego z kpiącym uśmiechem.

– Twój Czar Zapomnienia wytrzymał test mojego ojca. Sprawdźmy, czy da radę legilimencji Voldemorta.

Potter wstał.

– Muszę skorygować kilka twoich ostatnich wspomnień.

Draco z ociąganiem podał Potterowi różdżkę i spróbował się odprężyć. Czas mijał. Nikt nie każe Czarnemu Panu czekać. Potter objął twarz Dracona swoimi długimi, rozgrzanymi palcami i szybko rzucił zaklęcie, mrucząc je łagodnie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się leniwie, kiedy Harry zwlekał z zabraniem dłoni.

Potter oderwał rękę, a Draco z rozbawieniem spostrzegł rumieniec barwiący policzki Gryfona. Harry przełknął.

– Powodzenia.

– To słodkie, Potter – powiedział Draco, przeciągając samogłoski. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Po prostu instynkt. Jeśli zaklęcie nie zadziała, umrę. Ty też.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że twoje gryfońskie szczęście dopisze ci i tym razem – skwitował Draco, szarpiąc koszulę i zapinając guziki. – Mam twoje słowo, że poczekasz na mój powrót? Nie będę musiał cię paraliżować.

– Tak – obiecał Harry, a jego oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. Malfoy miał świetną zabawę na wymuszaniu obietnic od Pottera. Ulegając impulsowi, pochylił się i obdarzył wstrząśniętego Harry'ego niewinnym pocałunkiem.

– Wrócę, Potter – zapowiedział złowrogo i wyszedł. Harry zablokował za nim drzwi, wypuścił powoli powietrze i wyszeptał słowo wymazujące część pamięci Malfoya.

* * *

Wężowe oczy Voldemorta wwiercały się mu w mózg i Draco praktycznie był w stanie wyczuć wścibskie myśli wślizgujące mu się do umysłu w poszukiwaniu kłamstwa i oszustwa.

– Czy wiesz, jak Harry Potter wymknął ci się spod nosa, Draco? – wysyczał Voldemort.

Draco przełknął ślinę, naprawdę zadowolony z swojej nieprzytomności podczas odbicia Pottera. Chociaż mogliby darować mu z jedno albo dwa przekleństwa, tyle, by zauważył, kto go zabrał.

– Nie, ale nie mógł zrobić tego w pojedynkę.

– To prawda. I nikogo nie widziałeś?

Nacisk na umysł Dracona zwiększył się.

– Jedynie Pottera, skutego łańcuchem.

– Twoim zdaniem, kto go uwolnił?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Bardzo wygodne te twoje ogłuszenie – zauważył Voldemort. Draco poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu.

– Wygodne – wysyczał. – Interesujący dobór słów.

– Wygląda na to, że któryś ze śmierciożerców pomógł Potterowi. Zakon Feniksa nie bawiłby się w takie subtelności. Sądzę, że mamy zdrajcę wśród nas, Draco i zdepczę go jak robaka.

Nagle gardło wydało mu się wyschnięte na wiór, więc przełknął. Voldemort nie miał litości dla zdrajców, co było jedną z cen utrzymywania porządku w szeregach. Strach i terror.

– Kto odniósłby największą korzyść z utrzymywania Pottera przy życiu, Draco? – pytanie zostało zadane swobodnym tonem towarzyskiej konwersacji.

_Wszyscy_? – przemknęło mu przez głowę i zaraz skulił się psychicznie. Walczył o kontrolę i modlił się, by Czarny Pan uznał to za sarkazm.

– Nie wiem.

– Naprawdę? Na poczekaniu mógłbym wymienić twojego ojca.

– Ojca? – Draco uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew.

Zimna ręka uniosła się w górę i klepnęła policzek Dracona. Lodowate dotknięcie, które niemal paliło. Gest w przedziwny sposób przywołał coś, co zatrzepotało w pamięci Dracona niczym delikatny szept.

– Wyglądasz na naprawdę wstrząśniętego, Draco. Na szczęście dla ciebie, nawet jeśli twój ojciec spiskuje przeciwko mnie, to mądrze powstrzymał się od dzielenia się z tobą tą informacją.

– Mój ojciec jest lojalny! – zapewnił gorąco Draco.

Voldemort jeszcze raz poklepał go po policzku i odsunął się, pozornie zadowolony.

– Bardzo dobrze, Draco. Możesz iść.

Co też bezzwłocznie Malfoy zrobił, nie marnując czasu. Zatrzymał się w Sali Potęgi, gdzie reszta śmierciożerców oczekiwała w napięciu. Lucjusz przyjrzał mu się w ten swój zwykły, pozbawiony emocji sposób. Draco stanął blisko niego i zauważył cierpko – nie po raz pierwszy zresztą – że ojciec wciąż jest od niego trochę wyższy i prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie.

– Podejrzewa cię o zdradę – ostrzegł Draco.

– Wszystkich podejrzewa – odpowiedział Lucjusz, przeciągając samogłoski. – Potrzebuje ofiary.

– Dobrze, ale niech szuka jej gdzie indziej – warknął Draco. – Cholera, gdybym tylko zobaczył, kto zabrał Pottera…

– Cierpliwości, Draco. Jeśli ktokolwiek poniesie konsekwencje, to będę to ja. Niewystarczająco pilnowałem maskotki Gryffindoru.

Draco zbladł i Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na cień uśmiechu.

– Nie bój się. On wciąż mnie potrzebuje. Nie zniszczy w ataku furii. Kto, prócz mnie, poprowadziłby tę hałastrę? Avery? Nott?

Draco zamaskował uśmiech, ukrywając ulgę, choć nie do końca dzielił przekonanie ojca do racjonalnego postępowania Lorda. Westchnął.

– Wracam do pokoju, jak sobie pójdzie – zakomunikował Draco. – Męczy mnie przyglądanie się, jak inni przed nim się płaszczą.

Lucjusz szorstko skinął głową i gdy Draco ruszył z miejsca, skierował się w stronę Crabbe'a.

Draco zatrzymał się w kuchni, żeby zabrać tacę z jedzeniem i butelkę wina. Gdy próbował otworzyć drzwi do swojego pokoju, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że są zamknięte. Co niby miałby chronić? Nawet jego ulubiony srebrny grzebień został w rodowej rezydencji Malfoyów.

Przesunął tacę i użył różdżki do otworzenia drzwi. Zrobił ze cztery kroki i postawił drewnianą tacę na stoliku… obok innej drewnianej tacy, na której stał pusty talerz i filiżanka. Draco nie pamiętał, żeby ją przynosił.

Złapał różdżkę i obrócił się, wciąż trzymając butelkę w lewej dłoni. Obserwował cały pokój uważnie, wypatrując czegoś podejrzanego. W małym pokoju nie było żadnego miejsce dobrego na kryjówkę.

Draco rozluźnił się trochę i opuścił różdżkę na ułamek sekundy. Kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch i skwapliwie skierował się w tamtą stronę. Dwa uderzenia serca i już szeptał zaklęcie, gdy jego zaskoczony wzrok padł na Harry'ego Pottera i wróciła mu pamięć.

– Cholera, nieprzyjemne uczucie – powiedział, gdy Potter zsuwał z nagich ramion pelerynę. Chwilę trwało, nim wróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia. Draco zmarszczył brwi, tknięty nagłym podejrzeniem. – Myślałeś o tym, by wymknąć się stąd i zostawić mnie z zablokowaną pamięcią, co, Potter?

– Tak – otwarcie przyznał Harry, nie patrząc Draconowi w oczy, a jego policzki zalał nagły rumieniec. Malfoy zrozumiał, dlaczego Potter zaryglował drzwi.

– Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Dałem ci słowo. Dzień, w którym przekręcę jego znaczenie, będzie tym dniem, w którym zmienię się w Voldemorta.

– To jedyny powód? – upewnił się Draco. Harry ponowienie odwrócił wzrok, a jego grdyka drgnęła nerwowo, gdy przełknął.

– Nie. Zostałem, ponieważ byłem ci to winny. Bez ciebie próbowałbym ostatni raz zaczerpnąć tchu albo żebrałbym o śmierć. Nie zapomnę tego.

Draco nigdy nie byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że usłyszy takie słowa z ust Wybrańca. Z trudem przychodziło mu to teraz. Przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, który mało miał wspólnego ze słowami, a dużo więcej ze sposobem, w jaki Potter bawił się nerwowo peleryną w swoich dłoniach i słodko zaróżowionymi policzkami. Gryfon nadal tkwiłby tam, gnębiony przez Voldemorta, gdyby nie on, Draco. Podniecające uczucie.

Przysunął się o te kilkanaście centymetrów, dzielących ich od siebie, wsuwając różdżkę do kieszeni i wrzucając butelkę winna do maleńkiej umywali koło Harry'ego. Ujął w dłonie twarz Pottera, którego oczy powiększyły się w przerażeniu. Nie mógł jednak zaprotestować, bo wargi Malfoya właśnie mu to uniemożliwiały. Przez całą tę karę Pottera w lochach, Draco nie pocałował go. Przyszła pora, by zrekompensować te niedopatrzenie.

Draco zawłaszczył usta Harry'ego. Postawiłby całą swoją fortunę, że Potter nigdy dotąd nie był tak całowany. Językiem sforsował zaciśnięte usta, uchylając je na tyle, by sprawnie wtargnąć do środka. Muskał wrażliwe brzegi języka, zarabiając cichy okrzyk zdumienia, stłumiony przez swoje wargi.

Dłonie wsunął we włosy Pottera i odchylił trochę głowę Gryfona, by zyskać lepszy dostęp. Głaskał, ssał i podgryzał usta Harry'ego, tak, że ten nie mógł prawie oddychać. Ręce zacisnął na koszuli Dracona, trzymając go w talii.

Dłonie powoli wysunął z włosów Pottera i ześlizgnął je w dół, do klatki piersiowej i żeber, by objąć Harry'ego. Pieścił gładkie ciało, zadowolony, że nie zadbał o odzyskanie koszuli dla Pottera. Przylgnął do Harry'ego, a następnie kilkoma szybkimi krokami przesunął ich obu w stronę łóżka.

Gryfon opadł na materac, z przygniatającym go blondynem. Pocałunek został przerwany tylko na chwilę; Draco nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Potterowi zebrać myśli. Ponownie przylgnął do Harry'ego. Nie fatygował się rozpinaniem swojej koszuli, rozdarł ją jednym szybkim szarpnięciem. Draco mruknął z niczym niezmąconą przyjemnością, gdy nagą skórą otarł się o Harry'ego. Potter był równie pobudzony jak on; świadczył o tym twardy kształt wbijający mu się w pachwinę.

Draco uniósł się trochę i przesunął ręce w stronę paska dżinsów Harry'ego. Potter szybkim, przestraszonym ruchem chwycił go za nadgarstki. Malfoy zmienił taktykę. Oderwał usta od Harry'ego i obrzucił zadowolonym spojrzeniem jego twarz. Okulary przekrzywiły się, więc Draco chwycił je zębami i odrzucił na poduszki.

Oczy Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte i tak niepewne, ale wilgotne i opuchnięte wargi rozchylił w nieświadomym zaproszeniu. Draco jęknął i skubnął je łagodnie. Palce delikatnie przesuwał po brzuchu Harry'ego, nie dotykając nawet dżinsów. Harry nadal trzymał w mocnym uścisku jego nadgarstki, ale już spokojniej, bez żadnego nacisku.

Draco zostawił usta Pottera w spokoju i pocałował jego szczękę, językiem muskając miękką skórę szyi. Zaznaczył linią mokrych pocałunków kształt obojczyka i liznął wgłębienie nad kością.

Całował całą drogę wzdłuż kuszącego ciała i zatrzymał się przy jednym z sutków Harry'ego, wywołując gwałtowny wdech i niemal powstrzymane drżenie Pottera. Draco poczuł przypływ grzesznego zadowolenia, gdy odkrył, że sutki są niezwykle wrażliwe. Ssał, aż Potter wplótł dłonie w jasne włosy.

Mając wreszcie wolną rękę, dosłownie, Malfoy szybko rozpiął dżinsy Harry'ego i zsunął je naglącym ruchem z bioder Gryfona. Kontynuował lizanie żywo reagujących sutków, raz jednego, raz drugiego. Chwilę zajęło mu zdjęcie własnych spodni, ale zrobił to tak szybko, jak się dało i ponownie chwycił biodra Pottera.

Przylgnął do niego i jeszcze raz zanurzył się w słodyczy jego ust. Potter jęknął cicho, kiedy jawny dowód podniecenia Malfoya otarł się o jego ciało. Draco szybko zdarł z siebie resztki koszuli, chcąc czuć każdą komórką skóry Harry'ego. Oderwał się od jego ust na moment, by chuchnąć gorącym powietrzem w ucho Pottera, gdy szepnął:

– Jesteś tak cholernie gorący, Potter.

Harry zadrżał. Draco kontynuował:

– Myślisz o Voldemorcie za każdym razem, gdy spojrzysz na bliznę, prawda? Cóż, po tym, co z tobą zrobię, ilekroć zobaczysz bliznę, za każdym razem patrząc w lustro, pomyślisz o mnie.

Dłoń Dracona odnalazła pobudzony członek Harry'ego i pogłaskała go badawczo. Ręce Pottera, nadal w jego włosach, ścisnęły się prawie boleśnie. Dyszał, gdy Malfoy rytmicznie poruszał dłonią, ale Draco nie chciał pozwolić mu dojść tak łatwo. Uwolnił go i zsunął dłoń w dół, pieszcząc jądra i muskając odbyt dwoma palcami. Harry drgnął, zelektryzowany. Natychmiast się spiął.

– Wiesz, że to będzie o wiele mniej bolesne, jeśli się odprężysz – sucho pouczył go Draco.

– Malfoy, ty… – zaczął Harry, ale głos mu się załamał, więc spróbował jeszcze raz: – ta umowa…

– Wyksztuś to z siebie, Potter.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Powiedziałeś, że będziemy „się kochać", a nie…

– Pieprzyć? – dokończył Draco.

Rumieniec się pogłębił.

– Tak.

– Nie martw się, Potter, nie mam zamiaru sprawiać ci bólu – zapewnił cicho Draco i uśmiechnął się. – O ile się odprężysz.

Harry próbował, ale czuł się śmiesznie spięty. Draco wiedział, że mają jeszcze czas na tę cholerną penetrację, ale nie miał ochoty czekać. Zsunął się w dół i wziął członek Harry'ego w usta. Atak paniki Pottera wyraźnie złagodniał, ale Draco jeszcze nie do końca uporał się z tym problemem, więc pieścił go łagodnie językiem.

Harry pochłonięty przyjemnością wygiął się w łuk i nagle Draco stracił oddech. Cholera, Potter naprawdę był zachwycający. Malfoy sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Liznął jeszcze dwukrotnie twardy członek i odsunął się nieco. Potter jęknął, sfrustrowany. Palcami, wokół których nadal owinięte były jasne włosy, gładził bladą skroń. Draco ustawił różdżkę w odpowiedniej pozycji i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Potter wydał z siebie gardłowy, stłumiony okrzyk zdziwienia, ale Draco odrzucił już różdżkę i szybko wsunął palec, a później drugi.

Harry próbował protestować, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko słaby dźwięk, który Malfoy zignorował. Teraz był nieubłagany. Zaklęcie pomogło Potterowi rozluźnić mięśnie i odpowiednio nawilżyło; Gryfon był gotowy jak nigdy przedtem.

Draco cofnął palce i szybko zastąpił je czymś innym, bliski zachwytu jak ciasny i gorący jest Harry. Początkowo każdy jego ruch był powolny i ostrożny. Cały czas uważnie obserwował Pottera, którego szeroko otwarte oczy i zaciśnięte wokół jego ramion ręce zachęcały do całkowitej penetracji. Draco uległ tej kuszącej wizji, wsuwając się do końca. Zdumiewające uczucie.

Niech to diabli, gdyby Potter poruszył się teraz, Draco przepadłby na pewno. Wziął uspokajający oddech w skazanej na klęskę próbie odzyskania kontroli. Ledwo opanował się przed gwałtownym pchnięciem. Wtedy Potter poruszył się trochę, wyginając się do tyłu. Draco powtórzył ruch.

– Boli? – zapytał.

– Tak – mruknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Mam przestać? – wymruczał Draco i pchnął biodrami do przodu z przekorą.

– Tylko spróbuj – żachnął się Harry i Draco poczuł nagłą radość. Poruszał się wolniej, niżby sobie tego życzył, ale Potter był tak gorący i ciasny – Salazarze! – że kiedy jego biodra odpowiedziały, Draco ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od orgazmu. Pamiętał, by gładzić erekcję Harry'ego, jednak ledwo się na tym koncentrował, rosnąca fala namiętności zbytnio go pochłaniała.

Dotyk najwyraźniej przepełnił czarę, bo Harry zacisnął mocno szczęki, powstrzymując się od krzyku, co sprawiło, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, jaka byłaby jego reakcja, gdyby nie znajdowali się w zamku pełnym śmierciożerców. Gwałtowne skurcze wstrząsające Harrym, to było zbyt wiele dla Dracona, który wbił zęby w jego ramię, powstrzymując się od głośnego krzyku wywołanego niesamowitym punktem kulminacyjnym – pierwszy raz zobaczył cholerne _gwiazdy_. Dreszcze zdawały się nie mieć końca, aż Draco w końcu opadł bezwładnie na klatkę Pottera. Oderwał twarz od jego ramienia i ukrył ją w zgłębieniu szyi Gryfona, który objął go i trzymał mocno, rozkoszując się sytuacją. Draco zawsze czuł leniwe zadowolenie i coś bliskiego wrażliwości po seksie. Szczególnie po cholernie fantastycznym seksie.

Malfoy spostrzegł, że gładzi miękką skórę, rysując przypadkowe esy floresy i zmusił się do zaprzestania tej czynności. Sięgnął po ciepłą i wilgotną tkaninę, której użył do wyczyszczenia ich obu delikatnymi ruchami.

Odłożył materiał na bok i położył się koło Pottera, zaborczo kładąc ramię nad brzuchem Harry'ego. Potter przyglądał mu się rozmarzonymi, zielonymi oczami. Czarne włosy były w większym nieładzie niż zwykle, kilka wilgotnych kosmyków przykleiło mu się do czoła, przysłaniając bliznę.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał kuriozalnym tonem Harry.

– Co dlaczego?

– Dlaczego… chciałeś mnie?

Draco zamyślił się. Istniało tyle odpowiedzi, lecz udzielając większości, dałby Gryfonowi kolejną broń do ręki. Zadowolił się swoim zwykłym ironicznym humorem.

– Czy to nie oczywiste, Potter? Jesteś gorącym towarem.

Cierpki uśmiech.

– Ty również – przyznał, zdumiewając Draco, który nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że Gryfon mógłby ujawnić coś takiego, nawet gdyby za zatajenie groziła mu śmierć. Harry sięgnął w dół i podniósł ramię Malfoya ze swojego brzucha. Mroczny Znak był doskonale widoczny i Harry obrysował krawędź tatuażu.

– Teraz jesteś pełnoprawnym śmierciożercą, co? – zapytał. Draco milczał. – Jesteś jedynym, na którym prezentuje się on całkiem nieźle. – Harry nagle dotknął go z napięciem, jakby oczekiwał szarpnięcia. Draco nieznacznie się odprężył i Gryfon ponownie śledził czarne linie.

Harry nagle przekręcił się, nadal trzymając nieruchomo ramię Dracona. Oparł głowę nad tatuażem i spokojnie przylgnął do niego wargami. Potter śledził ciemne linie językiem, zmysłowo ssąc lekko skórę przy otworze czaszki. Brwi Malfoya uniosły się w zdumieniu na ten erotyczny gest.

Harry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Dracona z błyskiem satysfakcji w szmaragdowych oczach.

– Za każdym razem, gdy spojrzysz na Mroczny Znak, pomyślisz o mnie – wyjaśnił spokojnie, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Dracona.

– Czarny Pan czułby się zawstydzony.

– To dobrze – szelmowski uśmiech wykrzywił wargi Harry'ego.

Draco jęknął i impulsywnie przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry nie odsunął się, gdy ich języki zawirowały zachwycająco. Malfoy skubnął jego wargi, nim go puścił.

– Mój trzeci warunek nie był tak przerażający, jak przewidywałeś, co, Potter?

Harry zarumienił się, ale potrząsnął w zdenerwowaniu głową.

– Teraz rozumiem, że chciałeś tylko rozproszyć mnie po drugim warunku – przyznał Potter. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że muszę cię chronić przed obiema stronami?

Twarz Dracona rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Żadne wyzwanie nie jest zbyt trudne dla Wybrańca. Jakim cudem udało ci się wpaść?

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

– Rażąca głupota. Nic nie jadłem, mógłbyś…?

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – ostrzegł go Draco, ale przylewitował tacę i umieścił ją na pościeli. Posmarował kawałek niemal zeschniętego chleba masłem i dżemem, zanim ugryzł.

– W porządku – z westchnieniem zdecydował Harry. – Złapali mnie w Londynie. Miałem spotkanie w Ministerstwie Magii i zaatakowali, gdy byłem wewnątrz… zaraz po kłótni z ministrem…

– Typowe zachowanie dla Pottera – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami Draco.

– Tak... – Harry wyciągnął dłoń i kciukiem wytarł górną wargę Draco. – Masło.

Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się uśmiech, ale powstrzymał się od pocałowania Pottera, bo chciał usłyszeć resztę historii.

– W każdym razie opuściłem biuro, rozdrażniony i wpakowałem się wprost na śmierciożerców.

– Wysłanych zapewne przez mojego ojca.

– Najwyraźniej Lucjusz nadal ma bliskie kontakty z ministerstwem.

– Myślę, że wszędzie ma swoje wtyczki. Twoje gryfońskie cienie są pewnie oszalałe ze zmartwienia.

– Dziwię się, że Hermiona jeszcze mnie nie zlokalizowała.

– A ja jestem zdziwiony, iż nie rzucono na ciebie Zaklęcia Lokalizującego.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Jest coś takiego?

– Chcesz, żebym rzucił je na ciebie? – zaoferował się Draco.

– Zabrzmiało to zbyt entuzjastycznie. To boli, prawda?

– Prawie wcale – zapewnił go Draco ze śmiechem. Krótkie Accio i już trzymał butelkę w dłoni. Zdjął korek. – Wina?

Harry pokręcił głową i Draco nalał do filiżanki.

– Nie jestem entuzjastą alkoholu.

– Plebejusz. Choć ten gatunek jest niewiele lepszy od pomyj – przyznał Draco i odstawił butelkę. Wypił łyk i skrzywił się. – Proszę, spróbuj. – Wziął kolejny łyk i nachylił się do pocałunku.

Harry niemal się udusił i ciągle kaszląc, wystękał:

– Masz rację. Okropne. Co zrobi Voldemort… po mojej ucieczce?

– Nadal mi nie ufasz? – zapytał Draco i ugryzł kolejny kęs, obserwowany przez zafascynowanego Pottera, który przyglądał mu się, jak je. Draco powoli oblizał dolną wargę, a Harry zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

– Jaką korzyść wyciągniesz z tego dla siebie, Malfoy? Jeśli teraz ujawnisz moją obecność, zostaniesz bohaterem śmierciożerców.

– Wolę mieć Wybrańca, który przysiągł mi ochronę. Od śmierciożerców uratuje mnie ojciec, o ile zajdzie taka konieczność, a ty obronisz przed Zakonem Feniksa. Szczerze, to nie widzę żadnych minusów tej sytuacji – Draco uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – No i te dodatkowe korzyści są co najmniej zadowalające.

Rumieniec Harry'ego pogłębił się. Draco wybuchnął śmiechem i zmysłowo possał ubrudzony masłem palec.

– Sposób, w jaki jesz… to nieprzyzwoite – wyznał Harry.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jakbyś kochał się z jedzeniem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy tego nie zauważyłem.

– Zarumieniłeś się, Potter. Czy jesteś pewien, że nigdy tego nie spostrzegłeś? Wydawało mi się, że obserwowałeś moje posiłki w Hogwarcie.

– Nawet jeśli, to i tak nigdy tego przyznam – warknął Harry.

Draco zachichotał.

– Znów mnie pragniesz, prawda, Potter?

Harry westchnął ciężko i przyciągnął do siebie Malfoya, który zdecydował, że jedzenie może poczekać. Odsunął tacę i radośnie wciągnął Harry'ego Pottera do dracoutopii.

Później, wiele westchnień później, Draco owinął się wokół Harry'ego, przytulając się do rozgrzanego ciała. Ostatni pocałunek w szyję Pottera.

– Złoty Chłopcze, idź spać. Obudzę cię, jak się ściemni.

I chociaż Harry ze względów praktycznych nadal mu nie ufał, to sen zadziwiająco szybko pochwycił go w swoje objęcia.

* * *

Draco, niosąc w dłoni ukradzioną jakiemuś przypadkowemu śmierciożercy miotłę, prowadził Harry'ego ukrytego pod pelerynką-niewidką na najwyższe piętro. Voldemort wyjechał wcześniej, co rozluźniło trochę zasady bezpieczeństwa, nawet biorąc pod uwagę „ucieczkę" Pottera i fakt, że wszyscy oczekiwali ataku albo Zakonu, albo Ministerstwa. Draco i Harry z łatwością uniknęli Goyle'a, nudzącego się na warcie i wspięli się po schodach, prowadzących do pokoju z widokiem na jałową, szkocką ziemię.

– Poradzisz sobie bez różdżki? – zapytał cicho Draco, gdy Potter stanął koło niego, nadal niewidzialny.

– Cieszę się, że mam miotłę – odpowiedział Harry. – Gdybyś miał oczy szeroko otwarte, może udałoby się ją odzyskać.

Draco znał dokładne miejsce pobytu różdżki Pottera – zamkniętej w żelaznej skrzynce w sypialni ojca. Gdyby znikła, nie byłoby wątpliwości, że zdrajcą jest śmierciożerca. Potter musi zdobyć nową.

– Jak mi się to uda, wisisz mi dwie kolejne przysługi – powiedział Draco, a Potter roześmiał się.

– Miło wiedzieć, że nadal jesteś zły.

– Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę, Potter.

Nagle Potter chwycił go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku. Draco pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, to mógł być ich ostatni raz, gdyby szczęście zdecydowało się do nich uśmiechnąć. Krzywo. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

– Dziękuję. Za wszystko – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Nie zapomnę.

– Mniej gadania, więcej odlatywania, Potter – szorstko mruknął Draco. Miotła uniosła się w powietrzu, ale nadal nie odlatywała.

– Jeszcze jedno, Malfoy. – W ciemności rozległ się głos Pottera. – _Blatch_.

Draco próbował przypomnieć sobie, co on, u diabła, robi na piętrze w środku nocy. Lunatykuje? Salazarze! Najpierw zamyka się w pokoju, a potem to! Schodząc w dół po schodach, uważnie patrząc pod nogi, nie pamiętał już nic więcej o Harrym Potterze prócz tego, że Gryfon rano w niezwykłych okolicznościach wymknął się z zamku.


End file.
